Once upon the Sea
by FrankNStein18
Summary: Percy's mother died giving birth to him. An unexpected goddess,disguised as his real mother, took him and tries to raise him as her own. Poseidon finds out and things starts to shake up a bit. He got trained and raise to be a hero, a leader, and a prince. Watch Percy's life grow into something more. Warning: First Fanfic. Possible (Percy x Zoe) or (Triton x Artemis)
1. A new hero is born

**AN: Disclaimer rights applied. Rick Riordan owns PJO Charaters not me. So as the next chapters.**

Once Upon A Time

Chapter 1: A new hero is born

Amphitrite's P.O.V

I was in New York, watching my husband's concubine giving birth. The wretched woman is having a son. After that oath he made in the Styx, I thought he will be faithful to me. He did for many years until she came in to our lives. Now, he has another demigod son.

As I watched her pain, I smiled. I was hoping that she will lose it and die. Alas the child was born how innocent he looks. She saw me in the shadows.

"Please take care of my child" She said looking at me with pity. "Tell him I love him" and with she died. My eyes burnt with tears and felt pity. "I will take care of the child" I said firmly "no matter what Poseidon says"

I chanted and turned to the mother and turned her to water vapour. I looked at child and shape shifted to her mother. I took him in my arms and said: "what shall I name you?" I wondered "I'll name you Perseus." He opened his eyes and said with glee. "Mama" "Yes Perseus, I am your mother" I replied to the emerald eyed infant.


	2. Busted

Chapter 2: Busted

Poseidon's P.O.V

I went to Sally's apartment wanting to know how she is. When I arrived, I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

The last I heard of her, she was having a child, my child to be exact. I was nervous. I don't what will happen to them after this. Amphitrite would surely kill me when she finds out.

The door opened and on the spot I saw Sally holding a bundle in her arms. He had my eyes and my hair, which is a trait any demigod of mine has.

"Ah Poseidon, come in" Sally said. I came in wearily. As I stepped in I smelled water vapour, the water vapour from the evapo-burying spell. It is a spell that is used to bury dead atlanteans. "This can't be good." I thought.

"Poseidon, says hi to Perseus" Said Sally sweating sea green sweat "Isn't he a wonder"

"Yes he is" I said "hey Perseus I'm your papa"

"Papa" said the delighted boy.

"oh and Sally may I talk to you privately for a bit" I said going in to the other room.

"uh oh " I heard her say under her breath.


	3. Busted II

Chapter 3: Busted

Poseidon P.O.V

As Sally entered the door, I closed it and locked it. There is something fishy going on here. She was acting strange. The smell and the sweat are not human. There is definitely something wrong in here. I turned around and said:

"Al right, who are you and what do you want?" I asked with my eyes glaring at the imposter.

"I am Sally Jackson" She paused. Her face was trickling with sweat. I don't need to be Apollo to know she is lying. "And I want to be with my baby."

"O Sally, I would believe you if it was actually you" I said "Now, tell me the truth."

"Fine, you got me" She flashed. Standing on her place was now my wife, Amphitrite. "Happy now dear" She said

"Amphitrite, what are you doing here and what happened to Sally?" I asked with my eyes still glaring.

"I came here to see what will happen," She started "The mother died during the process of giving birth." She paused "But before that, she made me promise to take care of the child that is why I'm here. I also buried using the evapo-burying spell." She stopped.

"That explains the smell" I said sighing "Thank you for doing what you did for Perseus"

"Please, don't be mad" My wife pleaded "I was planning on telling you later, once I returned home"

"Why would I be angry?" I said with a smile. "I am actually please for what you did."

I moved forward, hugged her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I didn't know Amphitrite is this pitiful and kind-hearted. This is the side that she never showed me at Atlantis. Whenever I get a demigod child, she would be mad and furious. Now, she is doing this for Perseus.

"I have an Idea" I said "Why don't we bring him to Atlantis. I think Triton could use another sibling" I said "We will be a real family."

"That is a great idea" She said "But what about the Ancient laws"

"Never mind them. I know Zeus will be furious, If he finds out. But will deal with that when the time comes for it" I said confidently "Besides call this a bargain for all those times I cheated on you.

"Fine" she said "Let me adopt him first properly"

"We will do that when we reach home" I said. We both went out. Amphitrite got Perseus from his Crib. We then both flashed back home. Triton would be in a big surprise.

**AN: This will be my last update before Christmas Break ends. I know most parts of this chapter is mostly a conversation. Thanks for reading. I know most of this is trash so thank you very much. Advance happy New Year.  
><strong>


	4. New Prince

Chapter 4: New Prince

Triton's P.O.V

I was up doing my regular duties in the palace. I was watching the entire flow in the palace. I see the mermaids doing this and that. I also saw the mermen going here and there. I am also in charge in taking care of the tides.

I also have a secret: I am secretly in love with Artemis. I know, I know, she is a virgin goddess. She doesn't want to fall in love with men. It's just that, as I raise the tides, I see her magnificent face. She is clamoring with beauty. It's not that I stand a chance or anything. I am just in love with her.

My thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash in the room. As the flash disappears, I saw two figures in its place. One was my father in his ever so flashy Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. The other figure was my mother in her scuba green scuba-diving outfit*. I also noticed a small bundle in her arms, but what surprised me the most is when the bundle spoke.

"Mama" the baby said. He then looked at my dad and said "papa" then to me and said "kuya"**

"Mom, who is this?" I asked her.

Amphitrite's P.O.V

"Mom, who is this?" My son Triton asked me.

"This, Triton, is your new little brother, Percy" I said with pride. Even though, he'll just be adopted "He was your father's son with another woman, who died giving birth. I felt pity and decided to take him as my own, and your father allowed."

He looked at me in disbelief. He is shocked in more ways than one.

"I thought you hate all of dad's children with other women?" He asked me with confusion

"Oh please, I'm not Hera" I said "I don't hate your step-brothers or sisters. I am quite fond of them actually. They give pride to the sea."

"That is an acceptable explanation" My son said. He then came to me and asked if he could hold Percy. I said yes and gave him the child. "Where's my little brother?, Who is my cute little brother?" he played with him until I had to get him off his arms for a while.

"He is not your brother yet." I cleared my throat "I still need to adopt him" I said "and by adopt you know what I mean" I looked at Poseidon

"Yes hon" he said nervously "You have to remove the original mothers D.N.A and replace it with your own"

Poseidon POV

"let the adoption begin" I said. My wife placed her on my child and began to chant. I then placed mine afterward, and a bright flash enveloped the room. As the light fades, I looked at the child. The ceremony is over. He is now officially mine and Amphitrite's son. A new prince is now in Atlantis, a prince that might unite all the seas together. I called a messenger to tell everyone the news.

"yes sir, Poseidon sir" he said and left.

**AN: That is Chapter 4 folks. Percy is now a prince of Atlantis. this chapter also shows another side of Triton, the loving brother and accepting son. I might not be also to be able to update in sometime so enjoy. Thank you as well to the people who followed and favorited this story. You guy are the best, and also to the other readers. You are my motivation to right. Also suggest the domains you want Percy to have in the future. Thank You and Enjoy.**

** ~~~FranknStein18******Kuya Means big brother in an Asian Language. (you now have a clue of where I am from. i want you guys to give a guess)**


	5. Camping and Aunt Hestia

Chapter 5:

Camping and Aunt Hestia

**Triton's PoV**

I finally have the courage to ask her out, and maybe she'll say yes. I mean, Artemis is a man-hater. There is a small chance of that happening, but I'll take my chances. What if, she's not really a man hater? Maybe just to some men. I went out of my bed, and went to the door. As I was about to get out of the room I heard a little voice. "Big brother where are you going?" My little brother starts to wake up.

"I am just going outside to the surface, and camp out for the night" I replied. Percy sure has grown. It has been eight years since he was brought here. He was immediately welcome to the kingdom. He was always so playful, and troublesome.

This little troublemaker is just what I need to make my day. Damn, he already destroyed his room. Now, he has to sleep in mine. Why did I offer in the first place?

This little kid is also a great warrior. His skill with the sword is unmatched and unrivaled. I don't think Heracles can even beat him. His powers over water are also superb. Though, he still needs to work on his storm powers and earthquake generation capabilities. This kid

"Can I come with you?" He asked with excitement. He has been the surface five times and it didn't go so well.

"Sorry Percy" I said "but no"

"Please" he said "I promise I'll behave"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please" this time around he gave me his seal like pleading eyes. It's a trick I can't refuse. Heck, mom and dad can't even refuse it.

"Ok, fine" I said giving up. "But first let's ask mom and dad."

_Later _

"Mom, dad Percy and I want permission to go to the surface" I told them. In the mornings, the table is where we usually get together. It is the only time the family is together. Since, everyone is busy.

"On what purpose?" my mother asks

"We're planning on camping out" I replied

"No" mother said

"Come on, mom" I said "it could also be a learning experience for Percy."

"Fine, just stay safe" She said

"Dad, how about you?" I asked "what's your opinion?"

"Sure thing" he said "just bring your weapons with you to be safe." I saw the gleam in Percy's eyes. This means he could bring his water bearers, namely "riptide" and "depth charge". As for me, I could bring my trident, high tide, and my net, low tide.

"Thanks mom and dad" I said and Percy and I ate fast, and head for our rooms. We packed up our stuff. We packed clothes, food, water, a tent, sleeping bags, driftwood, and other necessities for the trip. I also secure my trident in its bracelet form and my net in the buckle of my belt. Percy grabbed his water bearers and attached to the back of his belt. We then flashed to the campsite.

We set up camp, and started a fire. We roasted marshmallows, and told Percy some scary stories. We then went to sleep. We settled shifts for the night. Percy volunteered for the first shift. He said because he can't sleep, but I know it is because he is scared. I told him scary stories after all.

I went to sleep and a dream came over. It was just one of my fantasies. It was me kissing Artemis on the lips, feeling her soft lips. The next picture was us getting married. As the next dream was about to arrive, my watch rang signaling the end of Percy's shift. I went out seeing Percy talking to a woman that looked no more than 30 years old. I went to Percy and asked. "Who was that?"

"It was Aunt Hestia" he said. Sweet Aunt Hestia, I wonder how she is? It has been a long time since I last saw her.

**Percy's Pov**

I was by the campfire, watching the stars. I was thinking a lot of things like my brothers ulterior motive on this trip. I think he thinks he could meet with Artemis and asked her out to a date. Everyone knows he has a crush on her. Well good luck with that bro.

My thoughts were disturbed when a woman came over. She was tall, pretty, red hair, and eyes like burning fire. "Hello Perseus, how are you?" she ask

"Lady, who are you?" I asked "and how do you know me?"

"I am your Aunt Hestia" She said "Poseidon never told us he has another godly son, but I figured it out anyway"

"I am new" I said "I was just born 8 years ago" I paused "dad said he'll introduce me to my uncles when I am twelve" This lady is my aunt Hestia. From what I've heard, she sticks around the hearth the whole day. She is actually one of the people I respect the most even if, I didn't meet her yet.

"Oh, I see" She said "Poseidon is always the one to give surprises" She then asks me "Are you hungry?"

"A little" I replied. She then produced 5 blue cookies. It was my favorite. How did she know? One thing I like in the whole world is blue food. I took it and ask "how did you know?"

"I do my best to know what my family's likes and dislikes" she said "it's been a while since I had a chat with any of my nieces or nephews or my grand children for that matter."

"It's only been you and triton who talk to me so far" she said. I did the one thing I know that will make her happy. I gave her a hug and said "I love you Aunt Hestia" and tightened the hug "When are you going to visit?" I asked.

"Soon child" she smiled and flashes away. As the flash dissipates, Triton walks out of his tent and asked "who was that?"

"Aunt Hestia" I said. He nodded and smiled.

"Go to bed" he told me, and I went inside my tent.

**Triton's Pov**

It was getting late the sun was rising from the horizon. The sweet morning breeze greeted my face. I smiled at the new day that is to come. Then, suddenly I heard a scream from the distance. I went to investigate. When I arrived at the location, I can't believe my eyes. It was Artemis' camp. The hunters and she were being overpowered by packs of hellhounds. She was even forced to move back. Then, I did one thing that I know could help. I went to Percy. I woke him up and said. "Percy packs of hellhounds are up ahead, and people are getting hurt" I told him. "So, you have to wake up." If one god can't do it, then maybe, three can. He got up and grabbed his weapons, and we moved to the battlefield. When we arrived, the battle was still hot and running. I quickly activated my trident, and Percy activated his water bearers to Katana mode. I quickly jump, and landed on a hellhound and stabbed it on the head. I impaled them one hound after the other. Percy also was slashing them, disintegrating them in the end. We arrived to the group. And I said "Need a hand". "Or two" Percy added. More hell hounds were coming and I yelled "charge" and we charged at them.

**AN: Cliffhanger. See what happens next in the next chapter. Also, I want to explain the first chapter. As you can see or read or whatever, Percy spoke at mere seconds after he was born. That time, I was thinking that demigods develop faster than normal children. Thus, Percy was able to speak after he was born **


	6. All is fair

Chapter 6:

All is fair

**Artemis' POV**

I was walking around central park, clearing my head. I was trying to relax, and cool my head off. I just want to be away from my hunters every once in a while. I am tired of listening to their arguments. It is as if their twelve years old. Whose idea was it for me to become an eternal maiden anyway? Oh yes, Hera. It was her idea. She wants me to lessen the number of women her husband will sleep with. Stepmom really hates dad's girlfriends, doesn't she? I thought I was the unstable one. She was one who brainwashed me that "all" men are pigs. Father also contributed to that. He is such a pig.

Besides, there aren't descent men anyway. Well, there is none except for Triton. To be honest, I don't like Triton because of his good looks. I like him because of his heart. It is rare to find a man like that. I am head over heels in love with him.

I stopped my thoughts, and flashed away to my hunter's camp. I went to the ridge nearby, and looked at the den of wolves. I envy them. They have each other, and I have no one. I looked at the sun, and looked at the time. It's time for it to set. I flashed to Olympus, and readied my chariot. I rode, and flew in the sky, making day into night. I was going back home when I cross paths with Apollo. "Hey little sis" he said "How is life?" he asked

"First of all, we are twins" I said "Second, All is good"

"Someone is in a good mood" He said. I looked away. As I turn to my side, I saw a man with striking sea-green eyes. There was a child with him. I could sense it was his little brother. He looked at my direction, as if knowing I was there. He then winked at me. I blushed hard that it almost made my cheeks as red as a wolf** (An: There is an endangered type of wolf in the wild called red wolves)**. There is only one person who could make me do that: Triton. As far as I am concerned, Triton doesn't have a brother. Maybe he does, but Lord Poseidon kept it secret.

Apollo saw me blush and started teasing me about it. "Someone caught your eye sister" he said "It seems triton is in town, but why is he headed to the forest" He was headed for the forest. It is strange indeed. It is rare to find sons of Poseidon going to the forest. "Let's follow them" I told Apollo.

"I wonder, what is he and his brother in the forest?" I asked him.

"I don't know" He said "And what do you mean by brother?"

"I sense that the child is his brother" I said

"Maybe uncle P had another son, but didn't tell us." He said "I'll go ask him now" He then pulled the reigns of his chariot and went away.

I looked at the two. It seems that Triton has done a good with his brother. I pulled the reigns, and urged my deer back to camp. It seems to me that they are camping near us. I went to my tent, and grabbed my sleeping bag. I then fell into Hypnos's territory.

I woke upon hearing a scream from one of my hunters. This means only one thing. We are under attack. I grabbed my bow, and head outside just to see packs of hellhounds attacking my hunters. We are being out-numbered. I shot them hound after hound. They fall one by one. My hunters are out-numbered. We are also running out of arrows. Our Quivers recharge every thirty minutes, and we don't have that long. As we were about to lose, two figures came out of the open. It was Triton and his brother. They sliced through the group of monsters. Triton impaling them with his trident. His little brother slashing through them with a peculiar weapon. They came to us. Triton then yelled "Charge" And we did. We waged against their numbers with renewed strength. They fell one by one. Hound after hound blew up to dust. The remaining hounds retreated to the woods.

**Zoe's pov **

I was on a tracking trip. My task was to track down where all the hell hounds were hiding. For the past few months, the hell hounds have not attacked at all. It was as if they had vanished. I need to find out why. Then, a realization came up to me. They are gathering. No wonder they disappeared. I found a den full of them. I stayed out of sight. Lucky for me I had my invisibility belt. It was not hard for me to hide.

After a few minutes, they started to move out. They were going to a certain trail. Then I realize, they were going to the hunter's camp. I ran out and ran as fast as I can. I was almost there when an unknown creature stopped me. It looked like a hell hound but more humanoid. It clawed at me, and punched me at my head and knocked me unconscious.

When I woke up. I saw marks on my belly. It was Solomon seal. What it does? I don't know. I got up, and rush back to camp. When I arrived, the battle was over.

I saw milady Artemis holding hands with another man. It was Lord Triton. I wonder what spell has he done for Lady Artemis to do that. I'll confront them.

**Artemis' Pov**

After the battle, Triton came up to me. His face shining in the sun. "Artemis, I have a question to ask you" he said.

"Ask away" I told him.

"w-would you go out with me?" he paused. I was shocked "I knew you would say no."

"Yes" I said "I'd love to go out with you."

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"I said I like to go out with you" I said "you are the only male that caught my eye"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked

"Depends" I replied. With that, he sat beside me, and we watched the sun rise. I now have a boyfriend.

"Should we tell them the news" I asked Triton

"We'll well them when the time is right." He replied

**AN: Part 2 is up. It is with Atlas', Zoe's, Percy's, Triton's, And Artemis' Pov**

**The seal will also be explained.**


End file.
